Tis the Season
by 1st Author of Reserve 38
Summary: A certain someone and a certain something cross paths on a very specail day. Rated M for graphic sexual content. M/M, don't like, don't read. Request by Denmawarlight.
1. Part 1

Local Teenagers of WA: USA present:  
A Reserve 38 creation

A very special Christmas gift to your follow author, Denmawarlight  
'Tis the Season

Christmas is a very special time of year. A time filled with love, family, and holiday cheer. Gifts are given, and gifts are received, and so is love. The falling of Yuletide carols fill the air, as down the soft embrace of the snowy weather. The white crystals entertain millions of children, as well as Pokémon; the snowball fights, the new versions of games and new places to hide and seek, the loving feeling that snow shares with all. A very magical time indeed.

However, not all Christmases are cold. In a large area of eastern Unova lies a large patch of land untouched by nearly all forms of weather, whether it be rain, wind, thunder and lightning, or, yes, even snow. Weather here does not exist, as people say, for the sky in this stretch of land, the Sun Fields, is constantly warm and cheery. Daytime is comfortably warm, nighttime is just the right amount of cool. Twenty-four seven, nearly three sixty-five. The occasionally rain slips in, but that is all the warm fields will allow.

The Sun Fields is a very pleasant area, home to various species of Pokémon. The land is covered in tall green grass that reaches the knees of humans, and trees, wide, thick, and tall, litter the area in widespread patches. Lakes of all sizes dot the area, all only three day's walk apart, and are filled with sparkling water so clean and clear one can see the bottom of even the deepest lake, not that they are all very deep to begin with. The grass gradually turns to a healthier, darker green around the water's edge, and a flurry of berry bushes thrive nearby as well. Hills and cliffs also range throughout the Sun Fields, some simple and round, others tall and rocky. They provide shade in the afternoons, as well as a natural upset in the geography's layout, adding to the beauty.

And along the rocky wall of one of these tall hills lays a well-traveled dirt path. And on this path walks a boy, seeming to be around the age of seventeen. He strides along the dirt path with a confident smile on his pale face, partly blocked but the overly high collar of his red and white jacket. As the boy walks, a gust of warm wind hits his back, sending the spiky mass of his blue hair forward into his eyes. He brushes is back with a flick of his hand, which is clothed in a brown, fingerless glove, as is his other. His brown-red eyes scan the path before him as he sticks his gloved hands into the pockets of his blue pants. His small pack strapped around his waist bounces slightly against his left hip. His red shoes knock pebbles into the air as he walks.

The boy's smile fades to a small smirk as the warm air seeps into his jacket. He reaches up to his collar and brings the zipper down, opening the jacket and exposing his faded red shirt. "Pfft, no snow, no rain . . . Yeah, Merry Christmas . . . " He looks down at his feet and his gaze follows a gust of wind. " . . . Dust in the wind . . . " The boy looks up at the sky. Not a cloud to be seen.

The sun continues to beat down on the land, sparking a fun time of play for the local Pokémon. Bug-types hide and seek, while the reptiles and Grass-types sit and lay out on any rocks around, soaking up the sun. The passing boy smiles as an Oddish retreats underground, leaving its bushel of leaves to the sun.

As the day progresses, so does the boy's journey. The heat has gotten to the teen, forcing him to strip off his jacket and tie it around his waist. Still following the path around the large rock wall next to him, the boy looks ahead, seeing a large cluster of bushes next to a lone tree. The tree has no low branches and is wide topped. " . . . A little break can't hurt," he says to himself.

The boy speeds up in order to get to the bushes quicker, but regrets the decision. The extra force he has exerted has given his body and extra boost of heat. However, the teen is still happy about his choice. He reaches the bushes, and sees that the rocky cliff comes to a stop and curves around in a ladle formation. This ladle holds a grassy shore and a lake, topped off with a splashing waterfall. The waterfall is silent, letting little noise escape from the lake's surface. The water in the small lake is a very clear blue.

"Perfect." The boy unhooks his pack from his waits and walks to the edge of the water. He lays the pack on the grass beside a bush. The bushes give the lake a bit of a secluded privacy, which makes the boy smile. He sits by the water's edge and tosses off his shoes. He is not wearing any socks, and immediately sticks his feet in the cool water. "Ah . . . my puppies are burning . . ." He pulls his feet from the water and pulls off his shirt. He lets out a sigh of relief as the cool air off the water's surface hits his bare chest.

The boy could not help but look down at his reflection. He showed no muscle growth whatsoever, seeming like just a frame of a human. He was indeed strong, however. Smiling, he tosses his shirt next to his pack and proceeds to remove his pants, but pauses for a moment. " . . . Might as well." The boy bends over and unzips his pack, grabbing the three pokéballs that slept within. He tosses them up into the air, watching them pop open and his Pokémon form in front of him.

A strong-headed Gigalith, a graceful Staraptor, and his faithful partner Dewott all stand before him. The boy smiles. "Alright everyone, this is break time. Go have fun, go relax, go chat with the other Pokémon. I'll be right here relaxing, alright? His Pokémon nod to him, then depart. Staraptor flies off to the north, Dewott takes off to find another patch of water, and Gigalith slowly makes its way into the tall grass. After a while, it sits and brings its legs close together, proceeding to nap in the sun.

The boy closes his pack, then unhooks it and tosses it to his shirt, then begins to undo his pants. He even throws off his boxers and dives into the water. Moments later, he pops his head above the surface, his wet blue hair falling past his nose. The boy swims back and rests against the edge of the pool, stretching his arms out along the bank. "This is great. No one to disturb me, no annoying sounds of the city, just . . . nature." He closes his eyes behind his wet hair and relaxes.

After a period o time, the boy wipes his hair from his eyes. " . . . Hugh, you deserve this." Hugh stares at the waterfall across the lake, not even thirty feet from him. He looks over his shoulder at the tree. A small Pokémon, a Sentret, is climbing the tree, and stops momentarily to look at the boy. It jumps off and runs into the thick grass.

A splash grabs his attention. Hugh looks back at the waterfall, seeing nothing but water. He observes how graceful it seems to be, the majestic way the water dances as it falls. He lets his head rest against the shoreline and once again closes his eyes. " . . . Just a break . . . "

. . .

Life is a lonely creation. Solitude, eons of loneliness, all that time spent alone. The world is, what, millions of year old? Billions? Even though life is new, life, at the same time, is old. As one new life comes into being, another is extinguished. All life must fade.

Shaking his head at the thought, the Pokémon frowns. It has been quite some time since his encounter with his counterpart, a time that has left him to think about the lesson he learned that one fateful day; why must we fight? Do we fight for entertainment? For territory? For protection? All he knows is power, destruction, and violence . . . well, all he _knew. _As the years have passed, he has not engaged in combat since, and his knowledge has grown from being silent and watchful.

The Pokémon stands from his sitting position and walks backwards to the front of his cavern. The rounded walls and ceiling are made of brown stone, however, bushels of emerald jut from the floor near corners, giving the cave a greenish hue. A fire pit made of chunks of emerald sit in the middle of the cave, still warm with the ashes of the last fire. The cave is filled with the gentle sound of running water.

The Pokémon turns to the source of the noise; the waterfall the conceals his cavern. The water is falling at such a rate it seems like a slightly shimmering wall. The Pokémon stares at himself through the wall of water. His violet tail swings behind him as he does. His pale purple skin seems tight and sickly in the green light of the cave. With a large three-fingered hand he reaches up and touches on of the two dull horns on his head, then slides it around to grab the loop of flesh connecting from his head to his back.

His own words, the ones he believed ever so all those years ago, echo inside his head. _Behold my power! I am the strongest Pokémon in the world! _The Pokémon shakes his head. _Pokémon and humans can _never_ be friends. _Again, the Pokémon staggers and shakes his head. _It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. _The Pokémon's expression softens. _And so . . . who am I? _

_. . . I am Mewtwo._

Mewtwo stares at his reflection in the wall of translucent water before him. He squints to look past his reflection. " . . . A human?" Mewtwo leans forward to better observe the sight before him, when suddenly his footing slips and he falls forward into the path of the waterfall.

Before he could hit the main pool below, Mewtwo teleports to the top of the waterfall. He shakes his head to rid himself of any water droplets, and envious thoughts of his counterpart's invisibility come to his mind. Down below, the human looks around, obviously hearing the splash. He shrugs and relaxes again.

Mewtwo lowers himself onto the rock and sandwiches himself between the flowing water beside him and an Oran berry bush, staring down at the human. He notices how the bends and curves of his face fit so well with his shoulders, how well toned the boy is. _This human_, Mewtwo thinks, _is so . . . very like that one from before. I can feel it in his spirit. _Mewtwo sees the boy stretch, and hears his joints softly pop. "Ah . . . Hugh, you need to do this more often."

_Hugh . . . that's his name._ Mewtwo grabs a berry from the bush and pops it into his mouth, then rests his chin on his crossed arms, chewing silently. His eyes lazily scan Hugh's form, taking in every feature. The soft jut of his chin, his prominent collarbones, the length of his wiry hair, the smoothness of his skin. _A perfect specimen,_ Mewtwo says to himself. He scoots forward a bit on the rock to get a slightly better view. The water is crisp and clear, only rippled slightly by the waterfall's interruption.

Hugh brings his hands together in front of him. "Maybe I should build a nice place out here. Yeah . . . just me and my Pokémon . . . " He shakes his head. "Nah, I got a place of my own already." He rises a bit to look over his shoulders.

Mewtwo takes advantage of his distracted nature and teleports to the nearby tree. He grabs a nearby branch of the wide-topped tree and brings it close to cover himself. He waits . . . and waits . . . and waits.

Mewtwo brings his face up and looks down at the pool, at Hugh. His eyes widen a bit at what he sees. Hugh is lying in the pool, the water hitting his chin, his mouth slightly open. His arms are moving slightly, and through the clear water, Mewtwo can see him stroking himself. Mewtwo finds himself mesmerized at the site, staring at Hugh's member. He is big.

A small noise escapes from Hugh's mouth, and with that Mewtwo turns onto his back. The branch creaks slightly as he does, but holds. _He's pleasuring himself,_ Mewtwo thinks to himself. The sight, even though its just a few yards away, materializes in his mind. As Mewtwo imagines his little sight, he looks back to the real deal. A spark of heat ignites in Mewtwo's stomach, followed by a yearning. _What is this?_

Mewtwo looks down at his stomach, then lays his head down on the branch. Looking up, all he sees are leaves and speck of sky. The burning in his gut grows. Shaking his head, Mewtwo closes his eyes. _Maybe I'm just tired._ He opens them again and stares back at Hugh, who is still busy. _Maybe . . . Maybe I want him. _Mewtwo closes his eyes, trying to educe a form of self-hypnosis. He succeeds and falls asleep where he lies.


	2. Part 2

" . . . Is probably a once in a lifetime opportunity here!" A loud shout makes Mewtwo open his eyes. They dart around, and he slowly turns his head, remembering what had happened. The sky, messed by the cover of green leaves above, is a lovely orange, meaning that he had Slept for a few hours.

Mewtwo turns his head a bit more, trying to be careful, and looks at the ground. Hugh is standing a few feet from the tree, fully dressed, with his three Pokémon before him. He's consulting them about something. Mewtwo continues his facade of sleep, listening.

"This could be the only time we see something like this!" Hugh says as he jesters to Mewtwo. They all have obviously seen him; falling asleep in the tree was a terrible idea. "Gigalith, Staraptor, Dewott, I'll need all your guys' help in this battle." His Pokémon nod, and Hugh smiles. "Once you guys get it pinned, I'll catch it." In Hugh's hand is a pokéball, one who's upper half is Violet with a small 'M' on it. A Master Ball. "But if it can flee, it''l be hard to throw. So, Gigalith, you pin it, and Dewott, keep it down. Staraptor, you keep it grounded. We all good?" His Pokémon say their names.

Mewtwo looks back at the leaves. _Perhaps . . . _ Images of Hugh from before form in his mind, and the fiery sensation in his stomach returns. An idea forms in his mind, along with his thoughts of Hugh.

Mewtwo slides to the left and falls out of the tree, landing on his feet with ease. Hugh looks back and then spins around. "Guys! This is it!" He points at Mewtwo. "Gigalith! Use Rock Slide!" Gigalith roars its name as the other Pokémon move away, and shards of stone erupt from the ground. They hover over Mewtwo, then shoot downward. Mewtwo simply teleports to the right and hovers above the water's surface, as if he's standing on it.

Hugh smiles. "Heh, nice moves there. Dewott! Scald!"

"Dewott!" The water-type opens its mouth and prepares to fire its attack. Mewtwo teleports forward and clamps a hand over Dewott's mouth. A moment later, Dewott's face goes red and it breaks away from Mewtwo, steam escaping from its mouth.

Hugh looks over at his other tow Pokémon. "Combo! Gigalith! Use Stone Edge! Staraptor! Use Gust on the shards!" The Pokémon follow their orders and together shoot powerfully propelled projectiles at the passive Pokémon. Mewtwo steps aside and dodges the attack. He sidesteps over to Hugh. "Gah!"

Mewtwo looks into Hugh's eyes. _'Call them off.' _Mewtwo relaxes his stance a bit. _'I wish to talk to you, and only you.'_

Hugh has his hands up, the sleeves of his jacket falling to the midsection of his arms, but slowly lowers them. He looks to his left, where his Pokémon are standing. " . . . What if I don't believe you?"

_'Then we spend all day fighting, and your Pokémon will fall. Then I'll leave and you will never see me again.'_

Hugh looks at his Pokémon again. Gigalith's stone face makes it imposible to tell what it is thinking, but Staraptor and Dewott are scowling at the Pokémon in front of their trainer. Hugh looks up at Mewtwo, seeing as he's a full eight inches taller than himself. Hugh judges Mewtwo to be around six foot six, and himself he knows for a fact as five foot ten. " . . . Okay fellas, return." He brings out his pokéballs and points them at his Pokémon, and with negative sounding parts of their own names, they disappear withing their respective balls.

Hugh puts them back in his satchel and zips it up. Mewtwo backs away a good three feet, standing as straight as he could muster. Hugh looks at him. " . . . So . . . What did you want to talk about?"

Mewtwo stares calmly at Hugh. _' . . . I overheard you talking about capturing me.'_

"I guess you don't like the idea of being controlled by some stranger, huh Mewtwo." Hugh smirks at Mewtwo's expression. "Yeah, I know who you are. A Pokédex is a very useful thing.

Mewtwo rolls his eyes. _'Technology. Of course.'_

Hugh shifts his stance. "So, I'm Hugh. There, we know each other now. So, can we begin talking?"

Mewtwo crosses his arms. His tail waves behind him in a warning fashion. _'You wish to capture me, correct?' _Hugh nods. _'I, myself, do not wish to be.'_ Mewtwo opens his right eye. _'However, perhaps we can come to an agreement.'_

Hugh raises an eyebrow. " . . . What kind of agreement?" He fiddles with the bottom of his jacket. Mewtwo realizes that he's fully clothed, save for his shoes. Mewtwo looks over his shoulder, seeing them beside the bushes, their laces wild and tangled. "Well?" Hugh asks.

Mewtwo's eyes revert to the waterfall. _'Perhaps we should continue this conversation in private. Come with me, we shall talk in my sleeping quarters.'_

Hugh scoffs at the air. "Mewtwo, this _is_ private. There's no one around for miles."

_'Just come with me.' _Mewtwo hovers forward over the pool of water and towards the waterfall. He passes through it and disappears behind the wall of water.

Swallowing, Hugh jogs forward and dives into the pool, not bothering with his clothes. The water seems twice as cold as it had been before, and Hugh can feel the soft pounding of the waterfall above him. He surfaces and swims through the waterfall. "It's a damn good thing my satchel is waterproof," he mutters as he swims through and wipes his eyes.

Mewtwo is the first thing he sees, his hand outstretched to help him out of the water. Hugh takes it and with Mewtwo's help emerges. He sits down and looks around the cave, gawking at the crystal formations. Mewtwo calmly approaches his fire pit, and with a flick of his wrist, a spark ignites what's left of his fire. The light shines of the crystals, bathing the cavern in a lively yellowish-green tint. He sits and invites Hugh to join him.

Hugh walks over to the opposite side of the fire and takes his seat, able to see Mewtwo's large form over the flames. "So . . . what is this agreement?"

Mewtwo closes his eyes. _'When I came into being, I was the most powerful Pokémon in the world. Now that may not be the case, nor is that important. When you arrived here, I could not help but investigate. Humans are rare around here.' _Mewtwo's chest moves slowly with his breathing, and it gives an unearthly look to him as he communicates to Hugh through telepathy. _'I saw you were enjoying yourself out there.'_

"You were spying on me?" Hugh asks, a slight blush rushing to his cheeks.

_'Call it what you will, that's not the point. The point is what I saw, when I saw _you_, I couldn't help but feel something. A longing of sorts. I could feel something inside me, something new.'_ Mewtwo raises a hand to his chest. _'I wanted to be with you for some reason, but then again, why you? Why could I have not felt this way whenever I have seen some other human or Pokémon?'_

Hugh is busy ringing out his jacket, which he had removed during Mewtwo's tale. "What are you getting at?"

Mewtwo opens his eyes and leans dangerously close to the fire. _'I'm getting at this; My body wants you, _I_ want you.'_

Hugh leans forward as well, dropping his still-wet jacket. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

Mewtwo is silent for a moment. _' . . . Yes. My proposition is this; Mate with me and I shall join your team.'_

" . . . And if I refuse?"

_'Then this all never happened and you shall never see me again.'_

Hugh looks back at the waterfall, thinking deeply. He crosses his legs and holds his chin with his left hand, which is gloveless, as is the other. He stretches his legs, and his jeans threaten to rip, so he stops. Hugh Stands up and walks over to the waterfall. "One of the most powerful Pokémon in the world . . . is gay." He pauses and looks back at Mewtwo, then back at the waterfall.

He reaches out and lets the water hit his hand. " . . . Mewtwo . . . " He looks over his shoulder. "I accept." Mewtwo stands and walks over to Hugh. He turns around. "But . . . if I do this . . . " Hugh puts a hand on Mewtwo's shoulder, "Two things. One; don't mention this to anyone, even your future teammates, and two; when we do this," Hugh pauses and smiles while he leads Mewtwo back to the fire. "it's gonna be on my terms." He pushes on Mewtwo's shoulder, trying to lower him. "Deal?"

Mewtwo looks at Hugh's arm, his eyes running down its length and to his shoulder. He then looks Hugh in the face. _'Deal.'_

"Alright." Hugh pushes a bit more, and Mewtwo slowly goes to his knees. "Then to start, why don't you help me get in the mood." Hugh strips off his shirt with one swift movement. He then juts his hips out a bit. "Well?"

Mewtwo stares up at the human. No one has ever talked to him like this. The tone in Hugh's voice made Mewtwo feel like a pet, and for some reason, Mewtwo liked it. Mewtwo reaches up and fiddles with Hugh's satchel strap, pulling it loose and letting it fall to the floor. Hugh kicks it aside in a gentle manor. Mewtwo continues his advancement on Hugh's pants, getting them open. They don't fall to the floor, but open a 'V', exposing his boxers.

Hugh takes over and reaches inside, pulling out his already semi-hard member. Mewtwo can't help but stare. Hugh is big, like he already knew from earlier, but Mewtwo didn't know exactly. He is nearly eight inches in length, maybe a bit more, and an inch and a half think perhaps. Mewtwo's lust is getting the better of him; he can't think straight.

Hugh taps Mewtwo on the head, making him look up. "Enjoying the view?" Mewtwo returns to Hugh's appendage, leaning forward to where he could almost touch it. Hugh shifts his footing, and Mewtwo gives Hugh and experimental lick; short and fast.

Mewtwo opens his mouth just a bit and moves forward, taking in his head. He toys with it, swirling his tongue over his tip. Mewtwo moves his head from side to side, teasing Hugh. Mewtwo looks up at Hugh, who is smiling smugly. "How is it? It's pretty good on my end."

Mewtwo slides forward a bit more, taking in Hugh's member to near the midway point. He begins to move back and forth in a slow even manor, and Hugh shudders with pleasure. He looks down at Mewtwo, who is still just taking him only halfway. "Come on now," Hugh says softly, "you can do better than that." Hugh grabs the tips of Mewtwo's ear-like horns and pulls his head close, forcing his entire member into Mewtwo's maw.

Hugh's head hit the back of Mewtwo's throat, and it sends a fuzzy feeling down his spine. Mewtwo places his hands on Hugh's legs and gives in. Hugh, however, begins to let up, letting Mewtwo slide back. Hugh pulls him away, and his member pops out of his mouth, a strange of saliva hanging from it. Hugh smiles. "Well? Is this anything like you wanted?" He doesn't give Mewtwo a chance to respond, telepathy or not; he slams Mewtwo's head back towards his hips.

The cave is filled with both the soft crackle of the small fire and the repeating muted sound of skin on skin. Hugh lets out a small sigh of pleasure as he continues to buck into Mewtwo's maw. Mewtwo can feel Hugh pulse against his tongue as he allows himself to be guided further into the session. Mewtwo's tail curls around his left leg as he closes his eyes, letting the pattern his body has gotten into take over.

Hugh continues to push and pull Mewtwo back and forth, each motion sending waves of ecstasy up and throughout his body. He pauses and holds Mewtwo just at the end of his member, letting Mewtwo suckle for a moment before he resumes slamming into his face. Sweat begins to bead on Hugh's forehead as he feels the heat radiate from his body. Pressure begins to build in his loins.

Hugh speeds up, making Mewtwo break from his trance-like state. He begins to thrust into Mewtwo's mouth with such speed that Mewtwo's entire upper body rocks with the movement. Hugh increases his speed even more, and more, and more, until he's going as fast as he can, sliding his member in and out of Mewtwo's own wet cave.

Hugh bucks his hips forward one last time and nearly yells. Mewtwo's eyes widen a bit as he feels Hugh's load hit the back of his throat. His mouth quickly fills with the slimy seed and soon threatens to overflow. Mewtwo looks up at Hugh and thinks of the situation and his two choices. He picks the obvious one and relaxes his throat, letting Hugh's home churned butter flow down into his breadbasket.

Spurt after spurt of Hug's cum slides down Mewtwo's throat, and after a moment, the rapid fire ceases. Hugh regains his composure and lets Mewtwo move away. " . . . Heh, that was pretty good . . . " He pauses to take a deep breath. " . . . But . . . we both know we're not done yet." Hugh pushes Mewtwo in a gentle manor, making him fall onto his back and brings a new sight to Hugh. "Well, looks like you _enjoy_ being dominated."

Mewtwo looks to the right, staring into the fire, trying to make his soft blush disappear. He couldn't help it; being someone's bitch had gotten him hard, and now his member stood fully erect. Shaped like a curving cone, like most other Pokémon, but large, nearly ten inches, an inch across the tip and three inches thick at the base.

Hugh lowers himself down to the stone floor, spreading his legs so that he hovers over Mewtwo's thick tail. He smiles down at Mewtwo. "Do you want to stop?" he asks in a taunting tone.

Mewtwo looks up at him. _' . . . Not at all.'_

"Good." Hugh straightens out and brings his face up to Mewtwo's. "Now tell me you want it." The look on Mewtwo's face, cold and serious, yet completely surprised and embarrassed, makes him laugh. "Come on, say it." Mewtwo opens his mouth and Hugh traces his index finger around Mewtwo's lips. " . . . Say it."

Mewtwo lets his eyes fall semi-shut. _' . . . I . . . I want it . . . very badly.'_

"I knew it." Hugh brings his face down to Mewtwo's, so close, and yet not close enough, teasing him. Mewtwo nearly hiccups his breath as desperate anticipation fills his chest. Hugh slowly leans down, so slowly, and then . . . contact. Hugh locks his lips onto Mewtwo's and immediately slips his tongue past his teeth. Mewtwo doesn't resist in the least, letting Hugh's tongue wrestle with his own and explore his mouth. Hugh runs his tongue over his partner's teeth, feeling the edges, over Mewtwo's velvety tongue, tasting both the sweet nectar of berries and the bitterness of his own semen.

Breaking apart, Hugh slides down Mewtwo's tail to where he is basically laying on it, and runs his left hand over Mewtwo's right knee. He watches Mewtwo's member pulse, in dire need of stimulation. "Do you want me? Do you?"

_'Yes, I need you,'_ Mewtwo practically begs back.

Hugh smiles, then grabs hold of Mewtwo's girth. Mewtwo makes a soft sound, then flexes to control himself. Hugh smiles, then runs his tongue up Mewtwo's length, making him twitch with pleasure. Hugh repeats his motion, making it impossible for Mewtwo to stay still. Mewtwo clenches his hands in a desperate attempt not to show collapse.

Hugh begins to slowly slide down Mewtwo's tail, licking all the way as he does. He coats the base of Mewtwo's member with saliva, then continues even lower to the bend of his tail, to Mewtwo's hole. Hugh doesn't wait a second before locking his lips around Mewtwo's hole and running his tongue over it's rims. Mewtwo mewls in delight as Hugh treats his orifice to such a light touch, and his soft noises turn to moans as Hugh's tongue slips inside his boundaries. Mewtwo shivers and shudders, twitches and spasms with ecstasy as Hugh darts his tongue in and out, from side to side.

Hugh removes his face from Mewtwo's underside, a trail of saliva connecting his tongue to the dilated hole before him. Hugh raises his left hand and traces the edge with his finger, then slides it in. he then adds his middle finger, then his ringer finger, making Mewtwo moan. Hugh moves his fingers around, then slide in the last and almost half his hand. It's a tight fit, but Hugh raises his arm and bends his thumb back, then plunges his whole hand up to his knuckles into Mewtwo's ass.

Mewtwo clenches his jaw at the feeling, joyful and yet painful, and hums behind his teeth. Hugh takes it another step forward and pushes, making Mewtwo take his had up to his wrist. Mewtwo's expression softens as the pain around his rim fades, but then begins to huff and gasp as Hugh closes and opens his hand inside him.

Mewtwo's eyes clamp shut as the feeling washes over him. His spine curls and relaxes, his toes tingle, and his head swims. Hugh looks up to see Mewtwo's member erupt. White cum spews from his member, sailing through the air and over Mewtwo's left shoulder onto the cave floor. He bucks his hips slightly as he repeatedly shoots his seed into the empty air. Mewtwo's orgasm settles, leaving just the last jet of cum resting on his abdomen.

Hugh forms his hand into a fist again, struggling a bit at Mewtwo had clenched in his orgasm. "Nope, not done yet," he says softly. Hugh slowly retracts his hand to the point where it threatens to pop out of Mewtwo's ass, then thrusts it back in, much deeper than before. Mewtwo's eyes pop wide open and Hugh continues to slide in further and further into his body. Hugh slips his arm so deep into Mewtwo, his rim nearly touches the bend of his arm.

Mewtwo makes a small pained noise, but Hugh is already removing his arm, only to thrust it back into Mewtwo's tight asshole. Mewtwo arches his spine as Hugh continues to fist him, pushing further and deeper with each throw. His arm now slick with Mewtwo's bodily lubricant, Hugh speeds up, nearly punching Mewtwo's intestines. Mewtwo's voice cracks and short, jagged sounds of pleasure fill the cave. Hugh uses his right hand to begin jerking Mewtwo off in slow and even pumps. It doesn't take long for Mewtwo to reach his second orgasm.

Hugh smiles and he slides his arm out of Mewtwo's hole, a wet smacking _pop_ emitting from Mewtwo's flesh as he does. Hugh looks down at the sight; Mewtwo, tired and his upper body covered in sweat and his own cum, his pink member somewhat limp and his ass stretched wide.

Hugh begins to slip out of his already undone pants, chuckling as he does. "Well, you seemed to _love_ that, eh Mewtwo?" Hugh kicks his pants over towards his shirt, leaving his standing over Mewtwo, completely naked and hard. "Let's both feel the love then." Hugh walks around Mewtwo and leans over him, the smile still on his face as he stares at the Pokémon in his inverted view. He then crouches over the weak Pokémon, wiping Mewtwo's chest with his hand. Hugh brings it to his face. "Clean it."

Mewtwo doesn't defy the order. He slowly licks Hugh's hand clean in a degrading, yet exciting, manor. Hugh, now happy with the situation, bends over Mewtwo's body and forces his hard member into his mouth once again. Mewtwo begins sucking immediately as Hugh slowly bucks into the upside-down mouth of his submissive partner. Hugh the bends down even further and takes Mewtwo's member into his mouth, bobbing his head as Mewtwo does the same. The salty taste of semen is apparent, but Hugh enjoys it to a point. He reaches around and plunges his index and middle finger into Mewtwo' hole once more, making the Psychic-type moan around his cock.

Their session of sixty-nine takes a turn in Hugh's favor, as Mewtwo begins to toy with his member, nipping his foreskin with his teeth and rubbing his balls with his large padded fingers. Mewtwo suddenly stops and arches his back again as his third orgasm of the night takes hold. The creamy, salty spunk fills Hugh's mouth, and he gratefully swallows any that enters his maw. He brings his head away from Mewtwo's crotch and slides off of him completely.

Mewtwo looks at his partner, perplexed, as Hugh wraps his arms around his waist. Hugh lifts Mewtwo just a few inches off the cave floor and turns him over, propping Mewtwo up in a crouching position. Mewtwo rests his head against the cool stone as Hugh raises his ass for him and spreads his knees apart. Hugh leans over Mewtwo's back and whispers next to his face. " . . . Are you ready for more?"

Mewtwo weakly nods, and Hugh smiles and backs away. He grabs Mewtwo's tail and hoists it up and alines himself with his hole. With one thrust, Hugh hilts himself deep within Mewtwo's ass, making the Pokémon shout with pleasure. Hugh back up, then rams forth again, and again, and again. He slams into Mewtwo's ass without mercy, going in deep and as hard as he can. Mewtwo and Hugh are both shouting with pleasure, and happily thanking that they are alone in private.

Hugh reaches down and wraps his left hand around Mewtwo's flailing member, stroking it as he hump him. Mewtwo props himself up on his forearms, panting at the floor in front of his face. Suddenly, Hugh's member leaves the warm caress of Mewtwo's body, and Mewtwo finds himself being picked up again. But this time, he is roughly laid down on his back, and Hugh slams himself back into his ass. Hugh continues pounding Mewtwo's ass with his hips, and thoughts of bruising come across Mewtwo's mind, but he could care less; it just felt so good to have Hugh's cock so deep inside him.

Mewtwo flexes his tail, which is lying between Hugh's legs, and curls it upward. The bulging top of Mewtwo's tail rubs itself against Hugh's back, picking up any sweat that it can. Mewtwo then moves his tail down lower, and lower, and lower until he's pressing his tail tip against Hugh's hole. Using the sweat as lubricant, Mewtwo thrusts his tail forward, and it slides deep into Hugh's ass. He yelps with surprise, then moans in pleasure.

With Mewtwo's tail thrusting deep inside Hugh's body, and Hugh doing the same to Mewtwo, the two partners both close their eyes and focus on the sexual activity at hand. Hugh speeds up and continues slamming his hips against Mewtwo's ass, while Mewtwo repeatedly slips his tail in and out of Hugh's ass. Pressure begins to build in both of their bodies, and with one last thrust, Hugh hilts himself in Mewtwo and they share a relieving yell of sexual release.

Jet after jet of cum erupts from Hugh's member, filling up Mewtwo's ass in a sloppy wonderful mess, forcing Mewtwo to push his tail even further into Hugh's. Mewtwo releases himself for the fourth time of the night, hitting himself in the open mouth. They begin to calm down, to slow their heart rates. Hugh opens his eyes, panting, and stares at Mewtwo; his eyes shut in sleep, his mouth filled with his own cum and drips of it on his chin. Hugh removes himself from Mewtwo's ass, his seed flowing forth from his hole. "Merry Christmas," he says to the sleeping Pokémon. Weary, Hugh lays down, letting sleep take him as well.

. . .

When Hugh wakes up, he shoots his head up, looking around. He is still in the emerald-filled cave, he is still next to Mewtwo, and . . . he still has Mewtwo's tail in his body. Hugh looks back and grabs the Pokémon's tail, pulling softly. It slides out of his hole with relative ease, and Hugh places Mewtwo's tail next to his leg.

Hugh looks at the Pokémon beside him, seeing that his eyes are slightly open. Hugh cracks his knuckles and crosses his arms, resting them on his knees and then resting his chin on the midsection of his left arm. "Hey."

Mewtwo sits up. _ 'Hey.'_

Hugh looks at him. " . . . So . . . was it everything you imagined?"

_'And more.' _Mewtwo scoots closer to Hugh. _'Listen-'_

"No, you listen," Hugh interrupts. "I had a lot of fun last night, and it was probably the best night of my life." Hugh turns and grabs Mewtwo's chin with his right hand, then pulls him into a kiss. A simple, short one. Hugh lets go. "But I don't want to hold you to anything you don't want. You can roam the world if that's what you want, I understand."

Mewtwo stands up and walks over to the side of the cave. He returns with Hugh's clothes and satchel. _'But then I won't have you. Last night made me realize that freedom is an expression, and that it is never true. When I roamed the Earth, as you said, I thought I was free. But I wasn't, I was trapped by insecurity and loneliness. With you,'_ Mewtwo pauses, _' . . . With you, I could be happy. I want to be with you, fight along side you and your Pokémon. If you would, please,'_ Mewtwo just his hands out, offer Hugh his items, _'take me with you.'_

Hugh smiles and takes his things. Slipping on his shirt, he stands and puts on his boxers and jeans. He slips on his shoes as well, and Mewtwo fetches him his jacket, now dry. He slips it on, then heads for the waterfall. He stops at the entrance of the cave, watching the water fall before him. " . . . Can I get some help? I don't want to get wet again."

Mewtwo nods and walks over to Hugh. Grabbing him by the shoulder, Mewtwo brings Hugh close and in a flash he releases him. Hugh looks around and sees that they're standing on the dirt path outside, just beside the pool and the waterfall. Hugh Clips on his satchel and unzips it. "You really want to come with me?"

Mewtwo nods. _'With all my being.'_

Hugh smiles and leans forward, catching Mewtwo in another kiss. " . . . Then don't think thins it the only time _that_," Hugh says while pointing at the waterfall, "will ever happen." he brings out a regular red and white pokéball. Mewtwo smiles and closes his eyes and Hugh softly chucks it in the air. It lands on Mewtwo's forehead, and his form is transformed into a reddish energy. Mewtwo disappears within the pokéball, and after a few seconds of writhing, the capsule releases a small burst of glitter.

Hugh smiles even wider as he bend down and picks up the ball. He returns it to his satchel and turns around. Before he takes a step, Hugh looks up, his eyes following something. It floats in front of him, a small snowflake. He looks around, seeing more snowflakes falling. The place where weather does not exist . . . is now snowing.

A Christmas miracle.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's note to everyone who reads.**

**We are always open to requests, just pm us on what pairing (can be more that 2 at a time, such as male/female/female) you would like to read with a bit of background information and we shall begin.  
Please try to be original, we will not do cliche scenes.**

**Merry Christmas**

**The Group of Reserve_38**


End file.
